This invention relates to improved static magnetic frequency multipliers.
The principle of frequency multiplication of polyphase AC voltages by means of magnetically saturated transformers is known (ETZ-A, 1962, pages 523 to 527). However, circuits used heretofore have required a number of separate single phase transformers. This results in considerable cost, requires much space, and results in great weight. In addition, the efficiencies are often low and undesirable harmonics occur in the primary current and the secondary voltage.
It is an object of the invention to avoid the mentioned disadvantages while making full use of the advantages of frequency multiplication by magnetic saturation, namely, elimination of moving parts and elimination of mechanical wear, as well as the provision of long service life and high reliability.